jabauchufandomcom-20200213-history
Rumors (Franchise)
About ''Rumors ''is an drama mystery–thriller television franchise created by Mark Cherry, and all featured in the made up county of Manchineel. It all centres round the night of April 10th, 2009 and Conner Gibbins. The enemy of the entire franchise is Anonymous, which are several different groups of people all connected somehow and based off the original Melvin Anonymous from Rumors. TV Shows # Rumors (2009-2012): With their best friend Conner Gibbins dead, four students are blackmailed by 'Anonymous' to commit murders and acts of violence. It's far too late for Anonymous to be revealed as Conner's new ego: Melvin. # American Scream (2016-???): Acting as the sequel to Rumors, four new civilians have their secrets and truths after the mysterious suicide of a neighbour: Brenda Slug. # American Rumors (2016-2016): Acting as the linking point between the two mysteries, after the events of American Scream Season 2, explore the future lives of the remaining students from Manchineel University. Characters Rumors |-|Michelle= Michelle Layer is an intelligent and extremely ambitious girl, strives for perfection in everything she does in an attempt to live up to the high expectations of her parents. After her boyfriend gets murdered she becomes less perfect and more depressed. |-|Melony= Melony is shown as a sweet and shy character however her lunatic side is sometimes shown with her shoplifting-habits. |-|Andrew= Andrew is a complete romantic, however this turns to insanity when he stalks a boy and gets killed by Anonymous later on. |-|Amber= Amber Corner, is a materialistic model who cheats on her boyfriend Richard however improves over the show and matures when she gets rapped by Melvin. |-|Richard= Richard Brown is the "jock" of the group. A highly competitive athlete, he is considered the star of Manchinelle's running team however not only cheats with his sport but cheats on his girlfriend Amber too. |-|Conner= Conner, who narrates the show from the afterlife however is not actually dead and in fact went by the new ego of Melvin which harassed the group originally because they came close to discovering his unhealthy life swap and his murders in the past. But then it turned into a game for him, starting rumors and arguments across the group. American Scream |-|May= May, is a sweet and kindhearted manager who works for movie actors Ben and Gloria,and ends up having an affair with the latter. |-|Tilda= Tilda is a aspiring singer who works for Latino pop star Jason Clanitise and eventually falls for her co-worker, Alex. |-|Sam= Sam is a wannabe fashion designer who has the 'hots' for his bosses's son . |-|Charlie = Charlie is a detective moving in town in order to befriend three close friends that were once friends with Brenda. |-|Brenda= Brenda Slug, who narrates the show from the afterlife, got kiled by her daughter Dahlea which found out about Brenda's past. American Rumors |-|Michelle= Michelle Layer is an intelligent and extremely ambitious girl, strives for perfection in everything she does in an attempt to live up to the high expectations of her parents. After her boyfriend gets murdered she becomes less perfect and more depressed. |-|Melony= Melony is shown as a sweet and shy character however her lunatic side is sometimes shown with her shoplifting-habits. |-|Amber= Amber Corner, is a materialistic model who cheats on her boyfriend Richard however improves over the show and matures when she gets rapped by Melvin. |-|Richard= Richard Brown is the "jock" of the group. A highly competitive athlete, he is considered the star of Manchinelle's running team however not only cheats with his sport but cheats on his girlfriend Amber too. Antagonists |-|"Anonymous"= "Anonymous" is the main antagonist of the franchise; confirmed to appear in American Rumors from Season 3 on wards. "Anonymous" stalked and tortured the Rumors Characters to murder and commit acts of violence towards people who were connected to the night of Conner's murder. Known Members: * Bob Stoaker: Revealed in the first season finale of Rumors, Bob was hired by Melvin - the leader of the original Anonymous group - to do all the dirty work i.e. torture and stalk the students until he was burned alive due to the fact that his identity was revealed. * Alice Barley: Revealed in the second season finale of Rumors she also appears to take orders from Melvin, acting as the new Bob Stoaker. * Melvin Nelvin: Revealed in the fourth season finale of Rumors, Melvin ordered Bob Stoaker and Alice Barley to preform all the dirty work of the murders whilst he sent the messages to the students, originally because they came close to discovering his unhealthy life swap and his murders in the past. |-|"Dahlea Slug"= Revealed in the first season finale of American Scream, Dahlea killed people which were involved in her biological mother's murder.